Patent Document 1 discloses an electric bicycle that includes a vehicle body, a front wheel, a rear wheel, a front wheel electric motor, and a rear wheel electric motor. The electric bicycle is arranged to enable selection among travel patterns of “OFF,” “rear wheel drive,” “front wheel drive,” and “front and rear wheel drive.” “OFF” is a travel pattern in which electric power is not supplied to either of the front wheel electric motor and the rear wheel electric motor. “Rear wheel drive” is a pattern of travel as a power-assisted bicycle, and by making the electric bicycle travel by stepping on foot-pedals, electric power is supplied to the rear wheel electric motor in correspondence to the torque applied to a crankshaft. “Front wheel drive” is a drive pattern with which electricity is fed to the front wheel electric motor in correspondence to an operation position of a shift operation switch but electricity is not fed to the rear wheel electric motor. “Front and rear wheel drive” is a travel mode with which road travelling performance is enhanced by feeding electricity to the front wheel electric motor and the rear wheel electric motor and there is no relationship between the pedal effort applied to the foot-pedals and the supplying of electricity to the rear wheel electric motor.